Dream Spell
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Susan needs to escape reality and there’s only one place her dreams will take her... Only one place she wants to be... Suspian.


Dream Spell 

Summary: Susan needs to escape reality and there's only one place her dreams will take her... Only one place she wants to be... Suspian.

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia and its characters are own by CS Lewis, I'm just borrowing them.

AN: Warning this is rated for lemon-smut. If that's not your cup of tea then you should probably leave now. You won't like this past the first few paragraphs... First CoN lemon and second ever, so be kind? Or should I say gentle?

--

Susan slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed. Why was everybody arguing these days? She understood her siblings, knew why they were acting the way they were; it was always difficult after they came back from Narnia. And with the knowledge that her and Peter wouldn't be going back made it even harder.

It didn't explain her parent's behaviour though and Susan had a nasty suspicion of why they were acting that way. It was a horrible thought and she wished with all her heart that it wasn't true but the nagging in the back of her mind just wouldn't leave her alone.

She'd heard it from others at school and it was logical, the effects that war could have on people. She just didn't want to admit to herself that her parent's love wasn't strong enough to overcome this. They were meant to be together, spent their whole lives loving each other; the war had changed many things but it couldn't have changed that.

Sighing Susan walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a nightgown, one of her favourites, so she could get comfortable. It was long and white, almost trailing on the floor, with short sleeves that ran along to a low cut neck-line, adorned with small buttons. It had been her grandmothers once and Susan needed to feel a family connection tonight.

She needed to feel love.

Changing quickly she switched off all the lights and settled herself deep into her covers, burrowing her way into the sheets and into her own world. Her dreams were her own sanctuary and in then she didn't need to hide.

The grass was soft and tender beneath her bare feet as she slowly walked through the field. The How was behind her, the restorations already under way to restore it to its rightful glory. It would go down in the history books as the place the usurper Miraz fought High King Peter, the place where the might of the Telmarine army had been slain by the truth of Narnia's creatures and spirits. She smiled as she walked, memories filling her mind but she continued walking away from the How, her destination clear in her mind.

During a practice period Lucy had claimed to be too hot and went off to explore, forgetting that there was an army after them in her delight at seeing more of Narnia. Susan had headed after her quickly, not wanting to tell Peter or Edmund they would overreact and Lucy would be upset by it. She'd found her sister happily splashing in a small brook, the pool of clear water situated in a closed-off clearing that gave it a perfect curtain of privacy; you didn't even know it was there until you stumbled past the last tree.

She'd scolded her sister fro a few moments and Lucy had looked apologetic and ashamed of herself, Susan hadn't wanted that so instead she had challenged her sister, splashing her as they had done once before in Narnia. They had laughed and played for a few minutes before Susan decided to head back; their brothers were being very overprotective and she didn't want them to send search parties.

Pushing past the foliage now Susan headed for that same spot, needing its tranquillity to help calm her thoughts.

Finally reaching the secluded area she sat on the grass, her bare feet dangling over the edge and into the water. It was cool against her skin but not cold, the sun's rays having heated the water during the day. Sounds of the brook and trees, the animals nearby filled Susan with the sense of peace she had longed for.

Then a calloused hand ran its way across her shoulders and Susan felt her heart swell as she leaned back into it.

"You're late." he whispered, his voice husky.

"How can I be late to my own dreams?" She said closing her eyes as his other hand swept its way down her arm.

"You're late to mine." He replied, his accent thick.

Susan leaned back into his arms further arching her neck in an open invitation and he wasted no time in taking it. She would never act this way in reality, but in her dreams she could let her mind and her heart overtake her mind and her logic; she could simply feel.

His lips moved lightly over her skin, feather-light kisses touching her neck everywhere as she pressed upwards. His hot breath cause shivers to fly over her skin, causing sensations previously unimaginable to her. His tongue trailed along her as he pressed harder open mouth kisses to her neck and she gasped, her whole body arching upwards. His hands clamped on her arms holding her tightly to him as he continued his exploration of her neck, increasing her gasps in both volume and frequency.

This is what she wanted to feel right now; freedom and pleasure, happiness and desire. And he was the only one who could give it to her.

Twisting herself in his grasp she turned and brought her lips to his own, not caring how her body protested at the action. She kissed him furiously, needing to feel the abandon only he gave her and he returned the kiss, his lips moving over hers just as hungrily. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue took hers, dominating her as he pulled her body tighter against his.

Breaking off Susan gasped for air as he turned her around to face him, her lidded eyes meeting his black blazing ones. She grasped at his shoulders, the light shirt bunching under her fierce hold, and pulled him towards her. Their mouths clashed again and his hands ran their way over her body, feeling every part of her before they grasped her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

Sliding his lips from her mouth to claim her neck again Susan slid one of her hands up into his hair, gripping it tightly. She lolled her neck as she pushed him against her more, begging without words for more.

"Caspian." She whispered and he growled, as he always did when she called his name. "Caspian."

"My queen." He groaned into neck, his teeth biting down onto her gently, causing her to buck in his arms.

"Caspian please..."

"Anything..." he whispered raggedly his lips finding hers again as his hands clawed their way over her body. "Anything for you..."

She gasped against him as he pulled her down on top of him, her body flush against his on top of the grass.

"Tell me what you desire..." his husky voice whispered into her ear. "My queen..."

She shivered against him, his words invoking deep responses within her. The depth of affection in his voice was undeniable and she couldn't help the way she responded to his words; both her body and her soul.

The way he always said 'my' queen...

"You Caspian," She gasped against him, pressing her body into his with all her strength. "I want you."

She was flipped onto her back before her words were even finished and his barely registered as his lips claimed hers. "You have me. Always."

She groaned up into him, her hands taking on a life of their own as they searched the planes of his body. She gripped at his shirt, pulling it slightly so his chest was exposed and her hands slipped inside, delighting at the way his muscles jumped at the contact. He growled above her and she found his own hands slipping inside her gown, sending tingles all over her skin. She ripped her mouth away from his as she drew in panted breaths, her chest heaving against his as she did so.

Caspian groaned against her, the vibrations thrilling against the hands on his chest and he moved his mouth downwards, to the area of exposed skin his hands had created by pulling her gown apart. He sucked along her collarbone with fierce pressure causing Susan to whimper helplessly. If this had been real she would have had bruises but in dreams she didn't have to worry about that, instead she could let the pleasure overtake her, undo her.

"Caspian." She gasped and he applied his teeth in response, his hands holding her down as her body jerked to his actions. "Caspian please!"

"What my queen?" He grazed his teeth along her skin as he spoke. "What do you ask of me?"

"More." She moaned helplessly.

He grasped her under the shoulders then, lifting her up with one hand whilst the other ripped the top of her dress, causing it to fall backwards and expose her chest. Caspian hissed in pleasure as he lowered her again, his hand wrapping around one breast whilst his head lowered to the other. She screamed slightly as his hand massaged her, his lips just brushing teasing kisses against her fevered skin. Her arms thrashed wildly beside them, trying to grasp a hold of anything, him, his clothes, the ground.

His other hand gripped the back of her neck, supporting her as her body jerked and as he twisted her peaked nipple with his hand he finally lowered his mouth to her other breast properly. She screamed and threw herself up against him at the double sensation and he let himself go, his mouth sucking and licking her, biting down. Whimpers and wordless cries were torn from her throat but he could do nothing but continue; his own fantasies of doing this to her taking over.

Her breaths were coming practically on top of each other now and Susan struggled to fill her lungs. But the feelings that were pulsating through her were indescribable. She was soaring to new heights, her body flushed and raging with electricity. But it wasn't enough and she needed something more. She needed more of Caspian.

Pushing her hands through his shirt she found his hardened chest and clawed against it, needing some kind of relief to the way he was making her feel; needing some kind of way to make him feel like this. He groaned against her as she dragged her nails over his skin and in response clamped down harder on hers. Screaming she pulled at his shirt as she bucked against him, pulling the material apart and she happily shoved it from his body. Releasing his hand-holds of her for a second he shrugged the shirt off, though his mouth never left her breast.

Susan grasped at his skin, running her hands over every part of him she could reach. He was weathered and tough but she couldn't ignore the smoothness of its feel, not even when she ran across his scars. Gasping in frustration she used all her pent up energy to push him backwards and roll him, straddling herself on top of him. Her mouth attacked his chest before he could reclaim her and within seconds he was moaning her name.

She whispered kisses across his skin, stopping to lick any scars before she gently bit down on one of his nipples. His resulting buck almost unsaddled her and he gripped at her hips tightly to keep her in place. She licked and sucked at the abused flesh, much as he had down to hers before she moved on to the other one, his groans flooding her with warmth, and wetness.

She couldn't help herself as all the feelings shot straight to her core, and slowly she raised herself up on him before pushing downwards on the hard length she knew had been caused by her. He snarled viciously as she moved, throwing his head back. A second later his hands grasped either side of her gown and he ripped it down the front easily, leaving it hanging on her shoulders. She groaned at his display of strength and she knew he felt the wetness escape her.

Growling against her he claimed her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her as he yanked the gown back over her shoulders, leaving her completely bare astride him. She felt the cool breeze hit her back for all of two seconds before he was pushing her down onto the ground, her torn gown providing the perfect blanket against the earth.

He kissed his way down her jaw line, mumbling words of adoration as he went and Susan could only clutch at him as his hands moved to release himself of his breeches. She spread her legs wide and bent them upwards, cradling his hips within her own. She need this, needed him and wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her; to feel him at home.

His mouth met hers passionately as he pushed her thighs apart and Susan sighed into him as she felt his tip at her entrance.

"My queen... I..." He panted against her, his eyes seeking approval even as his mouth couldn't find the words.

"Caspian," She gasped. "I want you... inside of me."

Her words were all it took and he sheathed himself inside of her with one thrust.

Susan screamed at the feelings, bucking up against him as her nails dug themselves into her back. He was trembling as he held still for her, letting her adjust but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to lose himself in her, to let go and feel the abandon he awarded her; to feel what he made her feel.

Pushing her knees tighter against his hips she tilted herself and the change in angle shot fire through her as Caspian snarled, pulling out quickly and then pushing in, finding a rhythm almost instantly. She rocked with him, her hands clamped around his shoulder and wound into his hair, her lips either on his or whispering into his ear. One of his hands grabbed her knee, yanking her up as he thrusted harder inside of her, changing the angle again and more powerful feelings crashed through her. She screamed out his name as he gasped against her but still it wasn't enough.

"More," She panted into his skin. "Caspian, more... Harder..."

His lips crushed hers as he kissed her ferociously his hips obeying her commands as his thrusts hit deeper. She screamed against him, her lips fighting back against his as she pulled him tighter against her body.

"Su-san!" He gasped, his breaths panted into her and his use of her name was her final straw.

Bucking up against him as he thrust into her she screamed his name, her walls clenching and release shot through her. She threw her head back arching backwards so much she almost thought her back would break. He growled into her throat where she pressed his head and picked up his pace even more, his thrusts losing all pattern and coherency as he rode out her orgasm, pushing into her so roughly and powerfully Susan was sure they must be making an indent into the ground beneath them.

He came shouting her name, with his deepest thrust into her and Susan bucked up against him in response, even though it felt like every cell in her body was lead with tiredness. He collapsed on top of her then and she couldn't help but tighten her hold of him as his weight pushed her delightfully into the ground.

After a moment he raised himself slightly and smiled weakly at her. "Are you alright my queen?" he whispered softly. "My Susan?"

She beamed at him with that and reached up to kiss him gently. "I am with you, Caspian." She answered softly and then pulled him back down on top of her, moulding her body to his.

This was love.

Susan arched up in bed, gasping for air as she awoke from her dream. Her body was humming pleasantly and her mind was travelling a mile a minute. That was wonderful, amazing and so very, very unlike her. She didn't have dreams like that, she hardly ever thought of that, and even then it was thoughts of marriage and her future.

But if ever there was anyone to convince her otherwise it would have been Caspian.

Collapsing backwards she closed her eyes and just let herself revel in the feelings and memories. The emotion he had released in her, the way he had touched her body... Stretching she tried to shift to get comfortable and then froze, feeling her naked skin against the sheets.

She hadn't gone to sleep naked, she'd been wearing her nightgown, the one Caspian had practically ripped off of her. Moving she shifted her sheets and fumbled for the material, grasping it tightly in her hand when she found it.

Susan stared at the ripped dress in shock, her mind screaming against what her heart was breaking against. She couldn't have....

--

Review? I'd appreciate any feedback.


End file.
